Nightmares and Comfort
by DeathSiren
Summary: Flippy's nightmare is tormenting him, but Flaky is there to comfort him when he wakes. Rated M for the excessive blood and death. You've been warned.


WARNING. This contains a LOT of blood,gore and death. I don't want anyone reading this and complaining about that, kay? You have been WARNED.

The characters here do that 'die and come back the next day' thing from the actual HTF show. And they can be human or not in this fic. I didn't say which, so it's entirely up to you readers. Just think of them in whatever form makes you more comfortable with the gore. This story is kind of similar to my other fic, Nightmares in the Dark, but it ends better even if the nightmare here is much gorier. Oh yeah, all the deaths are references to real deaths from the show. Flippy did kill them all in the ways mentioned here.

Disclaimer: Happy Tree Friends and all the characters belong to MondoMedia and not me. Have fun reading guys.

* * *

It's late afternoon, and Flippy is on his way home. He can't wait to just kick back and relax, and maybe even have a nice nap. He can already see his house, and the sight of it makes him smile. After fumbling with his keys for a moment, he opens his door and finds his house enveloped in darkness.

"_That's funny," _He thinks. "_Did I leave the curtains closed?"_

In the next second, the lights flicker on, and there's a resounding cry of 'SURPRISE!' which nearly makes his heart stop. After he throws off the shock though, happiness blooms in his chest when he sees his friends all around him, each one smiling broadly. There are party decorations all over the room, and in the center of his friends, Flaky is holding a big birthday cake with lit candles.

His friends begin to sing 'For He's a Jolly Good Fellow' for him, and it brings a tear of happiness to his eye. Flaky brings him to the cake she's set down on a table, where they gather around. Flippy blows out the candles, and his friends clap and cheer. "I hope you like it," Flaky says shyly. "I baked it myself."

"Thanks Flaky," Flippy smiles at her, and reaches for the cake knife to cut her a piece of cake.

Before he can even touch it though, Toothy snatches it away. "Let me do it, Flippy," He says with a grin, but there's something off about his expression. Toothy looks at the shiny metal utensil for a moment, studying his reflection, and then he plunges the knife in his own face.

"Toothy!" Flippy screams in horror, and he tries to stop Toothy, but his friends grab on to him tightly to prevent him from interfering. Toothy makes quick work of his face, and he cuts out a neat, triangle slice. He then places the bloody piece on a plate, before his body slumps onto the floor, dead. A bloody froth erupts from the gaping hole in his head.

"What's wrong, Flippy?" Toothy says in a sing-song voice. Flippy looks at the body with the carved-out head, but it's undeniably dead and unmoving. "Have a piece of cake, Flippy!" When Flippy hears it again, he sees Toothy's lips on the slice of his head, slick with blood but still moving to speak. "Come on, Flippy," The slice says. "Don't get squeamish now. You cut a piece of my face before. You even served it, right Cuddles?"

"Right!" Cuddles skips over to the slice with a fork in hand. He stabs into it, and messily stuffs a piece into his mouth. While Flippy watches with horror and disgust, Cuddles chews his friend's flesh slowly and happily. "It's really good, Flippy!" He says with a satisfied sigh. "Here, have some!" He grins widely at Flippy, his mouth dripping with blood and gore, and he pushes the plate in Flippy's direction. When Flippy visibly recoils, Cuddles pouts. "Don't be picky," He says, "You can wash it down with a nice drink!" Cuddles rumages in his pocket, and comes up with a plastic straw. He stabs the straw into his throat, and blood gushes from it like water from a fountain. He takes the straw in his mouth, and begins noisily slurping up the blood. "It's delicious!" Cuddles says enthusiastically, around a mouthful of the red liquid spilling over his lips.

"Let's play some games," Giggles says. "If you're not hungry, that is!" She trots over to Cuddles, and Flippy sees that she has his bowie knife in her hand. With one movement, Giggles slices open Cuddles' stomach, spilling purple and red ropes of intestines, along with a great rush of blood. Cuddles doesn't notice, and continues drinking his own blood, even when Giggles grabs a piece of his intestines and wraps it around her neck. She grins at Flippy, and then she tightens the organ like a noose, choking herself.

Flippy begins to back away from the mess of blood and guts. He bumps into someone behind him, and he turns to see Petunia. She's smiling too, and the skin on her face looks red and raw. "If you don't want cake," She says innocently, "You can have a burger instead." Her skin begins to sizzle and blacken, as if it was being grilled or burned. She laughs softly when blisters appear on her face and burst in a shower of blood all over Flippy.

Two green figures latch on to Flippy's arms, one on each side. He sees the twins, Shifty and Lifty, grinning up at him with their sharp teeth. "Not hungry?" They say. "We can play games, just like Giggles!" Red lines dripping with blood appear around Shifty's face. Then his face begins to slip off, like a mask, revealing a bloody skull underneath. Lifty reaches into his stomach, forcefully yanks out his own intestines, and ties them around his neck like a bow on a Christmas present. Both laugh their signature snicker, as Flippy pulls himself away from them and makes a run for the door.

All Flippy can think of now is his need to escape. The room is suddenly larger than before, and it takes what seems like an eternity to reach the door. But of course, it wasn't over yet. Nutty and Sniffles stood between him and the exit. Nutty and Sniffles hold a sheath of arrows and a hose spewing water, respectively. "Play with us, Flippy!" Sniffles says, while Nutty giggles madly. Sniffles shoves the water hose into Nutty's mouth, and immediately Nutty's body begins to bloat. But Nutty only continues giggling, and he begins plunging arrow after arrow all over Sniffles' body.

Flippy can feel nausea welling up inside himself. He clamps a hand over his mouth, fighting the urge to vomit. He doesn't know where to run now. His friends approach him from all sides, still grinning broadly like before, but each one of them is covered in blood and guts. Some of them laugh, some of them just smile, and some call for Flippy to have fun with them in sing-song voices.

A tentative finger taps Flippy's shoulder, and he turns around to see Flaky. She has her shy, nervous smile on her lips that Flippy usually finds cute. But today, the smile somehow looks grotesque and twisted. "Play with us, Flippy," She says, her voice still soft and shy, as she takes a step back. Then she places her hands on her cheeks, and there's a sickening _pop_! as she pulls her head off. Her body crumples to the floor, and the decapitated head rolls to him, stopping at his feet. A growing pool of blood forms around the neck stump, and Flaky continues to smile at him.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" A voice says, and Flippy recognizes it as the sinister version of his own. His other self, his evil self, Fliqpy, rests a hand on his shoulder. When Flippy gives him a look that is half-disgusted and half-puzzled, Fliqpy laughs. "_You _did this, of course. You killed them all." Fliqpy gestures around them, and his friends are suddenly all lying on the floor. None of them are smiling now. Their wide, staring eyes seem to be looking right at Flippy, despite the fact that they were all dead.

Flaky's head is still looking up at Flippy. "Why are you always killing us, Flippy?" She says. "We're all friends. We even threw a party for you. But you keep killing us. Why Flippy? Why?"

"Flaky, no, I don't mean to, I-" Flippy's words are cut off as he suddenly finds himself falling into a dark abyss. His friends' voice surround him, all of them accusing and screaming at him.

"You're a monster!"

"You killed us all!"

"We hate you!"

"You should just die!"

Flippy presses his hands to his ears, but the words continue to assault him. "Stop it!" He shouts, but the accusations continue. The voices grow louder and louder, and Flippy falls into a huge mass of blood and gore. The blood covers him, and soon it forces it's way into his mouth and he can't breathe.

Blood that drowns him.

Voices that accuse him.

When will this hell end?

"Just die, Flippy," Flaky's voice says, but he can't see her. The blood obscures his vision. "Just die. You'll do us all a big favor. Just die. Just die. Just die..."

* * *

Flippy screams, his voice disturbing the silence of the night. Before he's even fully awake, he runs to the bathroom and pukes in the toilet. What comes from his empty stomach is nothing but bile and acidic juices. He stays hunched over the toilet for awhile, breathing harshly as he tries to calm himself down. He can't seem to catch his breath. The nightmare, both real and unreal at the same time, has him shaken to the core.

Then a gentle hand starts to rub his back, trying to comfort him. Flippy jerks away from the touch, and ends up falling back with his arms raised defensively. But it's only Flaky, her face full of concern, her hand still outstretched in an effort to reach out to him. He'd forgotten that she was asleep next to him. Flippy lowers his arms, leaning against the wall tiredly. "I'm sorry I woke you," He whispers. She doesn't reply. Instead, she sits next to him, and hugs him.

For awhile, they just sit there. Flaky's arms bring Flippy a little comfort. His erratic breathing slows, and so does his racing heart. "Was it another bad dream?" She whispers. She was actually quite used to Flippy waking her, screaming his head off. Flippy nods a little. Flaky sighs quietly. "You better take a shower," She says, indicating his sweat-covered body. Flippy nods again, and she helps him peel off his damp clothes. Then she leaves him alone to wash himself.

Flippy turns on the shower, and the water falls on him in steady streams. It's far too hot, but Flippy sits on the tile and lets the water scald his skin raw. After at least an hour, Flippy shuts off the water and staggers out of the shower. He finds fresh clothes neatly folded on top of the laundry basket. Flaky had brought them in earlier, but he was too caught up in scalding himself to notice.

After he gets dressed, he returns to the bedroom. He can see the sun beggining to rise through the window. Flaky is sitting on the bed, hugging her knees. When he curls up next to her, she hugs him again.

"I'm sorry," He whispers in a choked voice.

"For what?" She's genuinely confused, and the accusatory tone from his dream is absent from her voice.

"For everything." He hugs her tightly, and he can feel himself shaking as tears leak from his eyes.

"Nothing is your fault," She says gently.

"_Everything's your fault,"_ A smug, mocking voice rings out in his head. For now though, he can ignore it. If Flaky can forgive everything he's done, then he can be content to just find comfort in her arms as she holds him. Even if he hasn't forgiven himself.

* * *

...

You guys still here? Lovely. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcome. Please point out any grammar errors, thanks!


End file.
